


【災難醉酒般的生日派對】

by id2587



Series: Unlight [4]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id2587/pseuds/id2587
Summary: 【連隊全員歡樂向 + 雙子前輩3p】連隊全員在星幽界。反正比起閃里我更愛雙子里。





	【災難醉酒般的生日派對】

因為上次燒了後院涼亭的關係被大小姐勒令要求上交檢討書一份。

「……又不是在連隊為什麼還是要寫檢討書啊混帳。」

坐在書桌前已經一段時間，里斯頭痛地捏著筆望着空白的檢討書完全不想下筆。

這又有什麼好寫的?

寫原本私下的連隊成員接風眾會因為碰巧撞上弗雷特里西和伯恩哈德的生日變成了生日宴會，某個喝醉的混蛋把剩下的烈酒和果汁全混在一起了，自己在毫無防備下飲了那杯然後直接醉倒?再一把火把涼亭和在場人士的衣服都一口氣燒掉?

那完全不是我的錯吧?

里斯捏着筆，越是回想使越頭痛。

「……」

「把那玩意拿開，」里斯皺眉看着第三次遞過來的琥珀色液體，再一次的推掉。「……我說過，我不喝酒，阿奇波爾多。」

「別那麼掃興，難得連那群小鬼都全部來了。」阿奇波爾多好笑地看着里斯似在瞪仇人般的看着那杯酒，不禁笑了出來:「拿著吧，大不了你喝醉後我直接劫影你。」

言下之意你這小子就不用怕會喝醉失態了。

「我只是怕會沒有收拾善後的人。」再推掉也不好，里斯無奈地接過那杯琥珀色的酒，下一秒閃過在另一旁飛過來的刀鞘:「明明大家開始前都說會小心適量不喝醉，可是你看?」

難得這次醒來了很多人，在大家的提議下順勢由連隊成員接風眾會變成雙子的生日宴會。在大小姐的一聲號令下，大宅內有興趣的戰士、就是當年在連隊的一群都全來了。本來一切都在按程序進行，但在切完生日蛋糕後，米利安發現餐具和飲料都不夠後、便連同伯恩哈德還有布列依斯回廚房一趟。

在三人離去後，在確認三人沒一段時間都不會回來後，弗雷特里西像是變戲法似的拖出一大箱子不下三十枝的酒，拍着心口說沒有問題，只是喝幾口不會有意外。

起初大家還真信了。

剛開始時大家都很適量地一杯起二杯止，但在米利安和伯恩哈德兩大規律控制器離開後，而小號阻止器的布列依斯也不在、不安份想要惡作劇的心思在弗雷特里西心中便一發不可收拾地蔓延冒出，而在二杯黃湯入肚後各人的惡夢便正式開始了。

「今天是我的生日嘛~反正伯恩哈德又不在。」嘀咕了一句，想通了什麼似的、突然散發強烈氣勢的弗雷特里西拎起地上數枝酒瓶，微紅的臉上滿是燦爛的笑容。

「那－麼，就讓我好好享受一下吧」

整個涼亭突然靜默下來。

特別在弗雷特里西開始捉人灌酒後，最快反應過來的是艾伯李斯特。

「靠!快跑!」

當大家還在驚愕那句帶上髒字的說話居然是艾伯李斯特口中說出來的，守在旁邊的艾依查庫在望了弗雷特里西一眼後接着也狂奔遠離涼亭。

第一個被抓的是距離最近的阿貝爾。

呯!

完全狀態外的阿貝爾只來得及轉身，便毫無防備地被弗雷特里西一個乾脆利落的過肩摔直接摔倒在地上。

只見笑得詭異的弗雷特里西單手打開了酒樽的木塞子，可憐的阿貝爾眼睜睜望着那越來越接近酒瓶、下一秒便被騎在身上的弗雷特里西把整枝威士忌硬灌進肚。

在大家抽搐的目光下，成功灌倒第一個的弗雷特里西慢悠悠站起來，拋下手上兩個空酒樽、一會兒後接着從地上爬起來的、是搖搖晃晃地的阿貝爾。

「喔!敬我們的教官!!!」

在被弗雷特里西強灌下兩瓶威士忌後，臉色紅潤阿貝爾一臉傻笑地拉過旁邊走避不及的古魯瓦爾多。

「阿貝爾你個混－－」

臉色鐵青的古魯瓦爾多被阿貝爾單手死死都壓在涼亭柱子上。來不及掙扎，張大的口被直接塞進酒瓶，被強行提高的下巴令酒更順利流入食道，來不及吞嚥的冰涼液體沿着脖子流下去後，在酒瓶見底後、阿貝爾順手抄過另一瓶酒、再來同樣地是另一枝威士忌硬灌下去。

被灌得七零八落的古魯瓦爾多直接倒在涼亭柱子上。

於是大家都反應過來了。

「智略告訴我我們應該趕緊跑。」「這和說好的不一樣!教官!」「酒鬼!酒鬼教官出現了!」「喂利恩趕快劫影他!」「你劫影給我看!」「喔不!」「本大爺要喝自己喝不用你灌!利恩給你－－」「噢噢迪諾Good Job !」「靠阿奇波爾多!救－－咕嚕咕嚕」

在利恩成功倒下成為第三個受害者後，剩下沒醉的人開始在後院逃避捉人灌酒的弗雷特里西。

「你不管?」阿奇波爾多斜望了里斯一眼，笑看遠處被灌倒的利恩開始坐在地上大哭。

「劫火。」

一道火焰把打算砍人的古魯瓦爾多推出涼亭範圍，然後休閒地看還留在涼亭內的眾人。

「管來幹嘛。」里斯略有所思地看了看由阿貝爾被灌倒開始、便在自家筆記本上不斷揮筆疾書的C.C.，好奇地望了一眼上面的內容後，在讀懂研究員記下的筆記後，下一刻果斷裝自己什麼也沒看見。

「很少看大家都那麼快樂呢。」感覺有人在看自己的C.C.疑惑地抬頭卻什麼也沒發現，停下筆只是微笑地說:「畢竟剛被大小姐喚醒時、大家的氣氛一直都很壓抑，現在能玩得這麼愉快真是很難得，很少看大家都那麼快樂呢。」

「很少看大家都那麼快樂?」

用諷刺的口吻重覆剛剛C.C.說的話，被人從實驗室裏拖出來的羅索明顯很不耐煩。

被打斷實驗而心情不爽的羅索，黑色的高跟鞋正不斷地踐踏在地上，發出陣陣的聲響。

由眾人切蛋糕開始，感到很無聊的羅索便開始漫無目的地用桌上的材料去調酒。在泰瑞爾的注目下，把桌子上剩下的酒全部混成一瓶再濃縮成一小杯的高酒精卻沒什麼氣味的淡橙色液體後，發現自己再也沒事可幹可打發時間後，忍不住想回去查看實驗結果的羅索，敷衍地喝光手上的紅酒後便轉身離開涼亭。

「咦?那麼快便走了?不玩多一會兒?」C.C.有點失望地對羅索大喊道，畢竟像這樣大家都眾在一起的時間很難得。

「我可是很忙的呢，又不是給我當實驗品，我才沒時間跟雜碎鬼混當鬧劇。」 羅索停下腳步回望涼亭內的人，囂張地喊回去。

「……那祝你玩得愉快了。」被嗆的C.C.沉默了一下、望了一下突然出現在羅索身後的藍色人影，不禁幸災樂禍的笑了出來。

「啥?」看見C.C.那幸災樂禍的笑容、呆了一秒的羅索便聞到身後那般濃烈的酒氣。

「弗雷特里西你個特大號雜碎!我才沒那閒工夫理－－」

「百閃－－－－」

「你確定這叫『玩得愉快』?」被意外拖來的泰瑞爾明顯對C.C.這種說法嗤之以鼻，卻在看到眼前一幕時抽搐地扶了扶額。「啊，原本我以為羅索能安全撤退到回去大宅的。」

在眾人的目光下，早已脫掉上衣的弗雷特里西隨手扔掉又一個空掉的酒瓶，下一刻羅索便伴隨淋滿全身的威士忌直接倒在地上。

「哈哈哈哈哈，技官敬他－－－又一個倒下了。」

一招霸王閃擊成功破防，阿貝爾成功拉着茨林失敗的艾伯李斯特開始灌酒。

里斯看着弗雷特里西用百閃的招式灌倒了最難攻略的羅索，還有臉色開始泛紅卻依舊一臉冷靜的艾伯李斯特，完全不忍直視他們旁邊的空酒瓶數量。隨手放下酒杯打算拿東西喝，卻發現換桌上酒瓶子基本全空了，唯一剩下的只有僅僅一杯淡橙色雜錦果汁，拿上手很滿意地發現沒有半點酒精的味道，然後端着杯子退到安全區內和阿奇波爾多一起繼續看戲。

在後院的另一旁正在上演的是艾伊查庫V.S 弗雷特里西。

「喂喂阿貝爾你別灌艾伯酒－－－教官啊啊啊!」

原本打算趕到艾伯李斯特身旁去擋酒、誰知艾伊查庫剛轉身便嗅到刺鼻的酒氣、見鬼般慘叫出來、剛拔掉酒瓶木塞的弗雷特里西正一臉興奮對他微笑。

「在想什麼呢? 艾伊查庫?」

明明是溫和友善的語調、可是艾伊查庫卻表示毛骨悚然地令人發冷。

「教、教官。」艾伊查庫欲哭無淚地後退了兩步、右手小心翼翼地按上長劍上:「教官、放過我好不好?」

「不好、」低頭灌了一口酒、弗雷特里西無視艾伊查庫身後的劍、聲音越發柔和婉轉:「我說不好呢、艾伊查庫。」

「神速之－－咕嚕咕嚕!!!」

「十閃」

實戰經驗帶來壓倒性勝利、艾伊查庫在弗雷特里西教官前只是多捱了三秒便被弗雷特里西完美地用威士忌十閃掉。

「你那悠哉的樣子，還真是一點兒都沒變啊。」一把摟過旁邊的利恩、在阿奇波爾多頭痛的目光下，已醉倒的艾伊查庫直接一枝威士忌灌給利恩。

「我、我呃說、艾伊查庫你這傢伙、才是還是跟以前一樣單、單細胞啊。」帶着咽哽的發音搶過酒瓶、利恩狠狠地灌了自己一大口威士忌。

帶着飲料先回來的伯恩哈德剛回來就看到滿後院的狼藉。

「我只是離開了十五分鐘。」只覺胃部正一陣一陣的發痛、伯恩哈德抽搐地看着自家弟弟正抱着迪諾在灌酒，深知弗雷特里西的性格、猜到現在的慘狀九成都是由弗雷特里西弄出來的、臉色陰暗的伯恩哈德把東西往椅上一放、抽出長劍便打算直接好好和弗雷特里西『談談』。

「弗、雷、特、里、西!」

「難得生日就好好玩一下嘛。」C.C.看見伯恩哈德抽劍便立即上前勸阻，又指了指身旁很安靜地坐着的人偶道:「反正大小姐都不介意了。」

「沒所謂。」大小姐只是抬頭向伯恩哈德說了一句便繼續吃蛋糕。

里斯現在回想起，有點後悔自己為什麼會在旁看戲而不是立即制止他。

「現在還有誰沒醉?」里斯好奇地看着正在和阿貝爾對飲的艾伯李斯特，看他面不改色地再灌下另一枝白酒，那眼鏡小子出乎意外地好酒量。

「嗯……大概還有我、里斯你、泰瑞爾、阿奇波爾多、伯恩哈德、迪諾、艾伯李斯特－－－」C.C.打量了四週，剛數了幾個名字便被泰瑞爾打斷了。

「艾伯李斯特不算。」泰瑞爾聳聳肩，拿起一塊蛋糕，用叉子指了指前方。

大家順着泰瑞爾叉子望過去，仍舊談吐有禮的艾伯李斯特把酒遞給了阿貝爾，正當大家都以為艾伯李斯特千杯不醉的時後，艾伯李斯特突然『碰』一聲就趴倒在草地上。

又再陣亡了一個。

「喂喂阿貝爾那小子想幹什麼?」

阿奇波爾多奇怪地望着阿貝爾戳了戳艾伯李斯特的臉頰，已徹底醉倒的艾伯一點反應也沒有。接着阿貝爾發現沒人和他對飲後，拿起身旁的紅酒灌了一口，直接走到不遠處的正在睡覺的古魯瓦爾多前。

然後里斯直接吹了一聲口哨。

阿貝爾那小子居然將一整枝紅酒直接倒在古魯瓦爾多臉上。

從睡夢中醒過來、仍醉酒中古魯瓦爾多臉無表情地抹掉臉上的紅酒，抬起頭望了阿貝爾一會兒:「怎麼好多個你，算了，一定有假的。」

「懷念之類的感情，對我來說是不需要的。」古魯瓦爾多歪了歪頭，似是在判斷那一個才是真正的阿貝爾、然後嘴角噙着嗜血的笑容放棄地說：「猛擊。」

下一刻便直接拔劍了。

「哈哈哈哈!」大笑中的阿貝爾把手上的酒樽拋掉、然後一口氣將距離縮短，「古魯瓦爾多，究竟是誰比較強，來一較高下吧。」

看那架勢絕對是閃電旋風刺沒錯。

「去找米利安。」

「啊!好、好的!」

看着遠方開始耍酒瘋的眾人、伯恩哈德頭痛地向艾茵吩咐道。只見貓耳少女在望了一眼見上身全裸的弗雷特里西，便臉色通紅地向廚房奔去。

「喂這個也醉得太厲害吧?一會米利安回來可不太好看。」阿奇波爾多目瞪口呆看着院中開始對打的二人，緩緩把愛槍拿出來:「我說里斯，不如先叫迪諾打暈這兩個傢伙?我再劫影他們。」

「不好意思，如果你是說迪諾話的，」里斯拿着手上的果汁，沒留意到旁邊泰瑞爾在看見果汁時一下子驚愕的表情，指了指遠處的人影。

「大家好!本大爺就是一號的迪諾!」迪諾臉色泛紅，在阿奇波爾多注視下向他送了個飛吻致敬，無視利恩似吞了大便的神情、接着一下子跳到桌上的迪諾拿着空酒瓶當咪，「接着!」

「迪諾諾要為大家獻唱的是我自創的超級男主角之歌!!!」

迪諾諾?那是什麼昵稱?!沒醉的人都沉默了。

「你、你好吵。」

明顯被走音的曲調吵得不能好好喝酒、依舊哭着的利恩做出了他一個平日沒可能會做的舉動－－－只見利恩抬起醉倒的羅索便往迪諾身上扔過去。

然後羅索就在半空中吵吵鬧鬧地往迪諾「飛」了過去。

「雜碎!看我的二連殺!時空分斷刀!」

「哈哈本大爺已經看穿你的技倆了!」

這樣子說着的迪諾仍舊被羅索直接撞下桌子，下一秒二人直接碰在艾伊查庫身上、然後三人人便滾成一團在桌下傳來陣陣的鬼哭狼嗥。

伯恩哈德鐵青着臉再一次向大小姐請求希望能解放弗雷特里西。

「那好了，現在沒醉的只剩下我、里斯你、伯恩哈德、泰瑞爾和C.C.嗎?」阿奇波爾多壓了壓帽子、扭過頭不忍看眼前的慘狀、嘆了一口氣道。

「嗯大概。」里斯蹙起眉敷衍的答了一句，突然感到有點熱 。 

大概是下午的關係吧，里斯沒為意地鬆了鬆脖子上的領巾，有點口乾卻發現桌子上已空無一物。

「飲品只剩下手上的嗎?」剛想喝卻看見了泰瑞爾向里斯不斷揮手。

「別喝，那玩意是羅索調的，烈得很。」見到里斯停下的泰瑞爾明顯鬆了一口氣，淡定地說:「雖然不知你的酒量如何，但肯定你飲下去一定變成那堆酒鬼的一份子。」

「謝謝你了泰瑞爾。」里斯望了望手中的『果汁』呆了一下，剛想放下杯子時，卻被伯恩哈德伸手拿了過去。

「咦?」

「大小姐還是不讓我解放他。」

帶點沉悶的語氣、注意到里斯驚訝的眼神、伯恩哈德隨口解釋完便洩憤似的把手上的『果汁』一口氣乾了。

C.C.和泰瑞爾對望了一眼、同時不着痕跡地後退了一步。

完蛋了

「喂……伯恩哈德的酒量如何?」

「你問我我問誰?!」

伯恩哈德低頭看不見表情，可是從身上傳來的氣勢卻是越來越不妙。

阿奇波爾多直接擺出一付「無語問蒼天」的狀烈表情，當射向影子的子彈全數被茨的架勢擋掉後、深知不妙後阿奇波爾多很沒義氣地直接把里斯推了出去。

「很明顯我管不了，你家的還是你自己管吧。」

「阿奇波爾多你個混－－」

沒等里斯反應過來、只感覺到自己猛然被推入伯恩哈德懷內。

敏感的耳邊先是被人呵了一口氣、再來就是濕熱的啃咬。伯恩哈德向前跨的身子停頓了，耳邊傳來的曖昧話語使里斯心裏頓時咯噔一下。

前輩，就讓我看看你的力量吧。

只見伯恩哈德拿起威士忌直接灌了一大口、下一秒眼前就是伯恩哈德放大的臉孔，整個人就這樣覆蓋了上去，乾脆地扳起對方的下鄂就是一吻。

伯恩哈德捧起里斯的頭，手上的力度迫使里斯張開嘴、一下子彼此的舌尖互相交纏。隨着這個吻更的加深，里斯只覺有什麼冰涼的液體順着接吻滑進喉嚨，下意識地便把那些辛辣的液體全部吞咽下去。

嫌筆記不夠快的C.C開始拿出照相機拍照。.

阿奇波爾多和泰瑞爾直接吹口哨。

遠處看見這一幕的弗雷特里西瞬間抓狂。

而里斯只想到兩個字。

完了

高濃度的酒精滑入喉嚨那一刻，里斯就有種眼前發黑的的感覺。

「里斯!你身後!」因看二人接吻而反應慢了半拍，慢了不知多少個世紀的C.C.興奮地大喊，從身後拿出了消毒瓶。「滅菌空間!」

「現在里斯那是醉酒又不是被人上了負面狀態滅菌空間又有什麼用?!」泰瑞爾抓狂地一手把將C.C.拉離開，另一手把自己的超電磁球拿了出來。

「泰瑞爾你拿超電磁球也沒用吧。」阿奇波爾多哀號地把愛槍上好彈，看着開始臉上浮現不自然紅暈的里斯被灌了酒、再被隨後趕至的弗雷特里西壓在柱子上，目瞪口呆地看着眼前掙扎不能的青年:「……現在是玩脫了吧?!」

在里斯推開伯恩哈德後，下一秒便被弗雷特里西再來一個深吻。

和伯恩哈德不同，弗雷特里西專注地交換彼此的氣息。

當里斯幾乎要窒息的前一刻，弗雷特里西後退了一點，里斯只能趕緊呼吸了幾下、舌尖便再度被人繼續煽情地略奪。

直到在旁邊被冷落的伯恩哈德拉開為止。,

被二人連續強吻後、腦袋在缺氧的情況下只覺渾渾噩噩的。比劫火還要炎熱的火焰由小腹直接燒遍全身、滅不下去的火焰讓里斯把領巾一下子燒掉，完全燒掉的理智線只想把高熱降下去。里斯瞪了身後的酒鬼一眼、下一秒直接把弗雷特里西手上的威士劈手搶了過去，一口氣全部乾掉了。

爽快的灌酒讓看得阿奇波爾多和泰瑞爾直冒冷汗。

「好熱啊……」嘀咕着的里斯不爽地扯下了扯厚重的連隊制服，拉扯了幾下發現脫不掉後、下一秒不爽的眼光便掃到在場僅剩下的三位清醒人士身上。

「真是越看越礙眼。」

接著手上便燃起了火炎。

比起C.C.在旁瘋狂地拍照、泰瑞爾和阿奇波爾多互相對望了一眼，在同樣讀懂了對方的眼神後，只能苦笑地擺出了防禦的架式。

但願米利安能趕得上

只是等到從廚房趕至的米利安布列依斯、只來得及看那沖天的烈炎燒到天際下去。

===

「… …」

回想到被伯恩哈德強吻灌酒後，往後的記憶就斷了。

里斯只記得第二天頭痛在自己房間醒來。

而事後里斯和其他人了解，貌似是醉酒的里斯首先一口氣燒滅了涼亭，然後暴走再燒掉了C.C.以外全體男士的上衣褲子全部只剩下條涼爽的底褲。

聽說直至米利安趕過來一下斧頭拍暈了里斯才結束。

而始作俑者，弗雷特里西閣下的下場……

阿奇波爾多可是說了三次也說不出口，而當里斯追問當日在場的其他人時、大家都是臉色發青聲音顫栗幾乎昏厥的表情勸里斯往後別碰酒。

最後里斯問了C.C.，得出來的答案尷尬到令里斯恨不行挖個坑跳進去。

老實說也不是說出來，C.C.只是把當日的照片挑出了幾張給了里斯看。

……他居然把弗雷特里西燒成了全裸，然後全裸地塞進了垃圾筒、然後任由弗雷特里西露出兩條毛大腿和半邊屁股掛在他自己的房門前。

只是連傍晚清醒過來的伯恩哈德也不可憐他。

皆因差不多全座大宅的人都趕去滅火善後了。

喝醉的眾人燒房子的燒房子、用劍拆房的、亂拋手榴彈的、差點連大宅都拆掉了。

不單止要防止火勢燒到大宅去、滅火的同時還要分出人手把喝醉後實力沒退步反而打鬥得更開放的戰士制服。喝醉的主是連隊成員、實力偏重攻擊的同時偏偏又不能宰掉、到後期更是醉酒成員以為自己在打實戰演練聯手了，等把人全部制服後都趕得上晚餐時份了。

不過醉酒的里斯在邊放火的同時、如何在不驚動他人的情況下，於眾人眼皮底下把弗雷特里西塞進了垃圾筒、由後院運到房門前仍是一個謎。

———該說真不愧是王牌的實力嗎?

只是當艾茵滿臉漲紅地發現在房門前弗雷特里西慘況逃走後、知道後眾人都沒力氣去管他了。

通往弗雷特里西房間那條走廊、大家都很有默契地自動繞路走。

最後還是路過看不過去的瑪格麗特拿了條毛毯蓋了上去，到半夜時由終於把火全部滅掉的侍僧們把弗雷特里西塞回房間去。

喝醉暴走里斯的懲罰太厲害了，難怪當日有份被灌醉的人都那麼害怕。

想到這裏，里斯把檢討書直接收好，一會兒直接塞去弗雷特里西那裏吧，他一點也不想再寫。

往後里斯死也不會再碰半點含有酒精類的飲品。


End file.
